Mertuaku Seperti Hantu
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, siswa kelas dua belas yang sudah menikah dengan Hinata, teman sepermainannya yang merupakan putri dari pemilik dojo judo tempatnya berlatih. Mereka berdua dinikahkan karena alasan sepele, juga akibat ulah Sasuke yang sok mencari gara-gara dengan sang ayah mertua. Namun, jangan berharap dapat berbuat macam-macam sebelum waktunya jika memiliki ayah mertua seperti ayah Hinata.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mertuaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Mungkin sangat OOC, **_**just for fun**_**…**

**Note: Sekuel dari Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**= Mertuaku Seperti Hantu =**

.

.

.

Seusai melatih para _judoka_ di _dojo_, Sasuke berbaring di ranjang Hinata sambil membaca buku kimia yang diambilnya dari meja belajar. Besok pagi memang ada tes kimia dan Sasuke yang cerdas memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk belajar. Ia merasa tidak bisa terlalu bersantai karena sejak musim semi tahun ini ia sudah menduduki bangku kelas dua belas. Berbekal ilmu dan pengalaman yang telah didapatkannya dari pendidikan formal, nonformal maupun informal, ia berniat melanjutkan pendidikan tingginya pada program studi farmasi setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Ia berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya untuk mendirikan apotek yang akan dikelolanya sendiri.

"Jangan membaca sambil tiduran."

Suara kalem Hinata membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke. Ia menurunkan buku kimia yang semula menutupi wajahnya. Setelah itu, pandangannya tidak beralih dari Hinata yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur hanya dengan mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih serta rambut basah yang dibungkus handuk.

"Kamu ingin sepertiku yang bergantung pada kacamata?" imbuh Hinata saat merebut buku kimia dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak, Nyonya Uchiha," Sasuke menyeringai tipis sebelum membalas sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Sudah mandi, belum?" Hinata bertanya sembari membuka lemarinya dan memilih baju ganti.

"Belum."

Mendengar jawaban santai Sasuke, Hinata berbalik dan memperhatikan seragam _judo_ yang masih melekat di tubuh Sasuke. Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian membawa baju atasan dan bawahan ke kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit, Hinata sudah mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan pendek dan rok selutut warna ungu. Handuk putih masih membungkus rambutnya yang belum kering sepenuhnya. Disertai senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya di kursi meja belajar. Tanpa peringatan, Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di bak mandi," bisik Hinata tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang, "Cepatlah mandi dan letakkan seragammu di keranjang pakaian kotor. Biar aku yang mencucinya."

Seringai serigala tampak di wajah Sasuke ketika ia menengadahkan kepalanya hingga menyandar pada punggung kursi dan matanya lurus menatap mata Hinata. Dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, ia memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata agar semakin mendekatkan wajah. Pipi Hinata merona seiring semakin sempitnya jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Hinata."

Suara Hiashi dari luar kamar membuat Sasuke mendecak sebal karena Hinata menjauhkan dirinya seketika. Padahal nyaris saja ia mendapatkan haknya, tapi lagi-lagi ayah mertuanya itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Selagi Hinata membuka pintu kamar untuk memenuhi panggilan Hiashi, dengan berat hati Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Makan malam sudah siap," ujar Hiashi tenang, "Segeralah turun."

Hinata mengangguk hormat seraya menanggapi dengan malu-malu, "Aku akan ke ruang makan bersama Sasuke. Dia masih mandi."

Tetap mempertahankan wajah _minim_ ekspresi, Hiashi menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas sebelum berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Saat akhir pekan, Sasuke yang seharusnya bekerja paruh waktu di toko swalayan malah menjadi sopir pribadi Mikoto dan Hinata. Sebagai pengemudi, ia menyetir mobil biru tua milik ayahnya dan membiarkan ibu serta istrinya duduk sambil berbincang di jok belakang. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Mikoto dan Hinata yang sedang tertawa pelan dari kaca di depannya. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau ternyata Hinata yang terkadang menjadi pendiam pun bisa banyak bicara ketika berkumpul dengan perempuan lainnya.

Seharusnya bukan Sasuke yang mengantarkan mereka belanja karena Mikoto dan Hinata hendak membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk calon anak Itachi juga Hana. Tapi, Itachi yang berprofesi sebagai pelindung masyarakat tidak mungkin memiliki banyak waktu luang seperti Sasuke. Hana yang hampir melahirkan juga tidak mungkin mengemudikan mobil seorang diri. Karena itu, Sasuke menggantikan kakak laki-lakinya itu untuk menemani Mikoto dan Hinata yang sama-sama tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil. Kali ini, Sasuke mencoba maklum dan mengalah untuk tidak masuk kerja.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Sesampainya di tempat parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Sasuke masih saja menggerutu dalam hati.

Dengan semangat penuh, Mikoto dan Hinata turun dari mobil sedan yang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke. Mereka langsung memasuki _mall_ seolah tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang mengikuti mereka sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sebal. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa memilih menunggu di dalam mobil, tapi hal itu akan membuat Sasuke semakin mirip dengan sopir pribadi keluarga kaya. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia menunggu mereka di restoran, kemudian memesan _hamburger_ dan _soft drink_ agar tidak bengong layaknya sapi ompong.

Sasuke belum lama menduduki kursi restoran ketika ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dengan ragu dan takut, ia menekan tombol untuk menjawab telepon dan mendekatkan ponsel hitamnya ke telinga.

"Ya, Ayah," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Kamu di mana?" tanya Hiashi di seberang sana.

"Aku di _mall_, mengantarkan Ibu dan Hinata."

"Aku mendengar suara perempuan yang kuyakini bukan suara Mikoto atau Hinata," Hiashi berujar dengan penuh percaya diri, "Kamu selingkuh?" Kalimat terakhir dilontarkan dengan nada geram, membuat nyali Sasuke menciut.

"Yang barusan itu _waitress_ yang mengantarkan pesananku, Ayah…" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sabar setengah kesal.

"Awas kalau kamu berani menduakan putriku," ancam Hiashi dengan nada geram, "Akan kumutilasi tubuhmu dengan _katana_ warisan leluhur Hyuuga."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia meminum sedikit _soft drink_ yang telah diantarkan ke mejanya untuk melegakan kerongkongannya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"Baru saja aku menghubungi ponsel Hinata, tapi tidak ada jawaban," Hiashi berkata dengan lebih tenang, membuat Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega dan menormalkan kerja jantungnya, "Karena itu, aku meneleponmu."

"Hinata memang sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di kamarku."

"Putriku berniat menginap di rumahmu?" Suara Hiashi kembali meninggi, dada Sasuke semakin berdebar-debar.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ayah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan hati-hati, berharap agar emosi ayah mertuanya tidak meledak-ledak lagi.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh," geram Hiashi, "Nanti, kamu harus memulangkan putriku." Suara dingin Hiashi mengakhiri pembicaraan _via_ telepon antara ayah mertua dengan anak menantu.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang setelahnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia menggigit _hamburger_ ekstra irisan tomat yang dipesannya sambil mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada ibunya, yang memberitahukan bahwa ia masih setia menunggu di restoran yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu masuk _mall_.

.

.

.

Seharusnya latihan _judo_ untuk hari ini sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Hinata tidak kunjung melihat Sasuke keluar dari _dojo_. Karena penasaran, Hinata memasuki _dojo_ yang telah lengang. Dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti, merasa yakin bahwa Sasuke masih berada di sana. Senyum Hinata mengembang karena dugaannya benar, Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku kayu panjang yang berada di depan loker. Sasuke belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata karena kedua matanya terpejam dengan kepala menyandar ke tembok di belakangnya.

"Kamu kelelahan?"

Sasuke menampakkan mata hitamnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia mengangguk lemah sambil menerima handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral berukuran sedang yang diangsurkan oleh Hinata.

"Aku akan menyarankan kepada Ayah agar mengurangi jadwal latihan," ujar Hinata seraya duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya begitu," balas Sasuke seusai meneguk air di botol hingga menyisakan setengahnya. "Aku akan mandi di sini. Di lokerku sudah ada baju bersih," tambahnya sambil mengelap peluh di wajah dan lehernya.

Melihat anggukan kepala Hinata, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri lokernya dan mengeluarkan baju ganti beserta handuk bersih. Kemudian, ia memasuki kamar mandi di dalam _dojo_ yang bersebelahan dengan ruang ganti. Selagi terdengar suara air dari _shower_, Hinata setia menunggu Sasuke di tempatnya semula sembari bersenandung kecil.

Hinata merasa bahwa waktu sudah berjalan beberapa jam ketika Sasuke kembali ke ruang ganti, padahal tidak lebih dari setengah jam. Ia tersenyum dengan pipi memerah melihat Sasuke sudah rapi dengan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ birunya. Wajah Sasuke tampak segar dan entah mengapa semakin menawan hati Hinata karena rambut basah dan handuk yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata masih terjerat oleh pesona Sasuke. Seringai kemenangan Sasuke menyadarkannya bahwa ia terlalu lama memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas dan pura-pura bersikap tidak peduli dengan meneguk air yang tersisa di botol minuman Sasuke.

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup ketika Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya tanpa memudarkan senyum tipis. Ia tidak menengadah lagi setelah Sasuke membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan wajah dengannya.

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat saat kedua telapak tangannya menumpu pada tembok di sisi kepala Hinata. Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, Hinata menarik handuk Sasuke sehingga menutupi kepala Sasuke juga kepalanya sendiri. Untuk yang selanjutnya terjadi, hanya diketahui oleh Hinata dan Sasuke yang terbuai di balik handuk yang menutupi kepala keduanya dari pandangan orang sekitar, jika ada.

Secara tiba-tiba, suara batuk yang terdengar dibuat-buat berasal dari ambang pintu ruang ganti. Sasuke langsung menegakkan badannya karena mengetahui pemilik suara adalah ayah mertuanya yang bisa mencincangnya kapan saja dan di mana saja. Hinata yang sudah merona berat hanya menunduk dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengambil handuk putih yang terjatuh di depan kakinya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari membahagiakan bagi keluarga Uchiha maupun Inuzuka datang juga, begitu pun dengan keluarga Hyuuga yang turut bahagia. Hana melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan tampan, berambut hitam serta bermata kelam seperti ayahnya. Itachi yang menemani Hana selama proses persalinan normal, kini terlihat kusut seperti baru bangun dari tidur. Tapi kebahagiaan serta raut lega tersirat dari wajahnya yang selalu tampak tenang.

Kiba yang berdiri di sisi ranjang terlihat sangat bahagia melihat keponakan pertamanya, meskipun belum berani untuk menggendong bayi yang sedang berada dalam gendongan ibunya tersebut. Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi lain dari ranjang, yaitu di samping Itachi, membisikkan ucapan selamat kepada satu-satunya kakak laki-laki kandung yang dimilikinya. Walaupun hanya kata singkat yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke, namun mampu membuat Itachi menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Karena tiba-tiba merasa gemas melihat ekspresi tenang Sasuke, Itachi mengacak puncak kepala Sasuke, yang membuahkan tatapan maut dari adik kesayangannya itu. Hinata yang sedari tadi menggandeng lengan Sasuke, tersenyum senang melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke karena menurutnya semakin menambah kesan imut pada teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para orang tua memasuki ruangan dengan tampang cerah. Kiba mempersilahkan ibunya, Tsume Inuzuka yang datang bersama pasangan suami istri Uchiha, yaitu Fugaku dan Mikoto, untuk lebih jelas melihat cucu mereka, bahkan menggendongnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, orang tua Hinata datang dengan tanpa tangan kosong, ibu Hinata membawa sekeranjang buah. Keluarga Hyuuga juga ikut berbahagia atas kelahiran cucu pertama besannya.

Dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar, bayi mungil Itachi dan Hana berpindah dari tangan satu ke tangan lainnya. Saat Itachi mendapatkan giliran menggendong putra pertamanya, Hinata mendekatinya dengan mata berbinar-binar karena menatap bayi yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya tersebut. Hinata merasa sangat gemas melihat bayi dengan pipi _chubby_ dan bibir tipis itu. Apalagi ketika lidah keponakannya itu bergerak-gerak seperti mengecap sesuatu, membuat Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak memberikan kecupan secara membabi buta kepada bayi yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru tersebut.

Melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan setelah kembali dari toilet, Hinata segera menghampirinya dan menggandeng lengannya. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan wajah memelas, membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Key, aku pengen…" rengek Hinata manja sembari memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke dengan erat.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut sekaligus bingung.

"_Baby_…"

Mata Sasuke sedikit membulat, namun dengan cepat ia sanggup menguasai dirinya dan kembali menunjukkan ketenangannya. Karena secara mendadak merasa diselimuti atmosfer yang kurang menyenangkan, Sasuke menelan ludah paksa sambil melirik ke arah Hiashi yang duduk di sofa berdampingan dengan Fugaku. Detik berikutnya, ia memalingkan pandangannya bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur melewati pelipisnya.

.

.

.

**Sekian.**

**Saya jatuh cinta sama pasangan ItaHana. Entah kapan bisa nulis fic dengan mereka sebagai pairing utamanya. Kayaknya Hinata sama **_my hubby_ **Athrun Zala juga bisa menjadi pasangan yang keren. Saya rasa, Athrun mirip Sasuke.** *curcol*

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Sampai jumpa.**


End file.
